


Solo gli amanti sopravvivono (Only lovers left alive)

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hunt, Hunting, Italiano | Italian, Jedi Temple, Reylo - Freeform, Reylotropia, The Chase, Tropes, jedi hunt, la caccia, reyloSmutDay, reyloweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Kylo Ren si girò verso la propria discepola, accarezzando senza pensarci la grossa testa del lupo nero che aveva al fianco.“Andiamo” disse all’animale, mentre la raggiungeva.La caccia lo attendeva.





	1. Capitolo 1

_Premessa. Questo racconto ha un rating vagamente M (Mature) nel primo capitolo ed un rating E (Explicit) nel secondo._  
  


La montagna emergeva dalla giungla, con i suoi fianchi grigi e scuri, disturbata solo da qualche nuvola residua dalla tempesta di quella mattina.

Rey si arrampicò senza difficoltà sulla parete rocciosa, anche se in alcuni punti era ancora umida, fermandosi solo una volta per sistemarsi la borsa con le provviste sulla spalla. Guardò il sole, alto nel cielo di mezzogiorno mentre si passava la lingua sulla labbra secche. Sopra di lei, a circa tre o quattro metri di distanza, vide una rientranza che poteva essere una piccola grotta. Era un rifugio perfetto.  
Si sgranchì un po’ le dita della mano destra prima di pulirsele senza troppe cerimonie sul davanti della giacca. Riprese la salita, tastando la roccia e facendo attenzione ad ogni punto di appiglio. Il suo corpo snello non aveva dimenticato come si faceva a scalare, nonostante non lo facesse ormai da molto, e Rey si congratulò in silenzio con sé stessa.

Raggiunse la cavità in fretta e ci si accovacciò, tirandosi davanti la borsa, mentre si scostava i capelli dal viso. Ne estrasse la borraccia e una razione di cibo in barretta. Si accomodò come poté sulla roccia e si mise a mangiare guardando gli uccelli che spiccavano il volo. Sotto di lei e in lontananza vedeva l’edificio che significava la salvezza.

C’erano ancora diverse ore di luce davanti a sé. Poteva farcela. 

\------------------------------------------

“Maestro!” lo chiamò Alema. 

Kylo Ren si girò verso la propria discepola, accarezzando senza pensare la grossa testa del lupo nero che aveva al fianco. Affondò le lunghe dita nel suo pelo prima di alzarsi con grazia, scostandosi il mantello scuro che portava. Una mano si portò subito indietro i capelli, prima di raggiungere l’altra che slegava il guinzaglio di pelle annodato sulla gola del segugio.

“Andiamo” disse all’animale, mentre raggiungeva l’allieva.

Alema lo stava aspettando vicino ad un grosso arbusto dalle piccole foglie rosse. La Twi'lek aspettò che egli fosse abbastanza vicino prima di abbassarsi e indicare uno dei rami della pianta.

“Non è molto lontana. Deve essere passata di qui non più di un’ora fa.” gli disse sicura di sé. Aveva uno sguardo determinato e Kylo Ren sentì in lei il desiderio di compiacerlo e di portare a compimento la missione velocemente. Era ansiosa di ricevere la propria ricompensa.

Kylo non condivideva del tutto il suo ottimismo. Conosceva bene le capacità della Jedi che stavano cercando di catturare. Le tante occasioni che li avevano messi l’uno contro l’altro gli avevano insegnato a non sottovalutarla mai. Lei era sempre in grado di sfruttare al meglio qualsiasi situazione, tirando fuori risorse inaspettate anche quando tutto sembrava perduto.

Osservò con attenzione quello che Alema gli stava mostrando: alcune delle estremità più basse avevano segni di decolorazione. Kylo Ren aveva letto che quel tipo di pianta aveva nelle foglie una sostanza chimica che tendeva a diventare gialla se veniva a contatto con la pelle umanoide.

Non c’era nessun altro in quella maledetta giungla, tranne loro. E quella traccia doveva essere per forza stata lasciata dalla loro preda.

Guardò il versante della montagna che si poteva scorgere tra l’alta vegetazione, e sentì la piccola Jedi nella Forza. _Eccoti!_ pensò stringendo i pugni.

“Non abbiamo molto tempo.” gli disse Alema indicando il sole.

Il pomeriggio era tutto ciò che avevano per trovarla, prima che la notte calasse. Alema si sistemò i lekku sulla schiena, prima di tirare fuori un piccolo pezzo di stoffa grigia dalla piccola borsa agganciata alla cintura.

Il lupo era già pronto all’azione e divenne ancora più eccitato quando la Twi'lek gli fece odorare ancora il pezzo di tessuto. Era un lembo di una manica Jedi. Se tutto andava come doveva, avrebbero presto trovato anche tutto il resto della giacca.

“Sbrighiamoci.” disse impaziente Kylo Ren. Era stufo di quella pantomima! Voleva solo prenderla, caricarla sulla sua navicella e andarsene.

Non sopportava l’umidità di questa stupida luna.

\------------------------------------------ 

Rey riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla grande piramide percorrendo prima quasi tutto il pendio roccioso della montagna e poi camminando nel letto del fiume che scendeva mestamente a valle. La sera stava ormai calando e anche se era riuscita a percorrere diversi chilometri, non era ancora sicura di farcela.

Cominciava a stancarsi e sentiva Kylo Ren avvicinarsi inesorabilmente. Non era certo il tipo da scoraggiarsi così facilmente, non l’aveva mai fatto neanche nelle situazioni più svantaggiate, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe inseguita ovunque senza fermarsi.

Sentiva la sua coscienza cercare di farsi strada nella propria, per capire dove fosse esattamente, per cercare di intralciarla e di rallentare la sua fuga. Rey però non era più la sprovveduta di una volta. Ormai era in grado di proteggere la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri.

_“Sei in errore.”_

Si fermò di colpo e fece una smorfia. Sapeva che lui non la poteva vedere, e neanche sentire se lei non decideva altrimenti. Col tempo era riuscita a gestire il legame che aveva con Kylo Ren, riuscendo a concentrarsi tanto da far diventare la sua mente come se fosse un’antenna. Poteva infatti permettersi solo ricevere i suoi pensieri, ma se lei non lo voleva Kylo non percepiva assolutamente nulla. Questo lo mandava su tutte le furie, come tutte le cose che non poteva controllare a suo piacimento.

 _“Che arrogante!”_ pensò tra sé e sé stringendo i denti: non si sarebbe fatta catturare tanto facilmente! Sarebbe uscita vittoriosa anche questa volta, in modo o nell’altro.

 _“Vedremo.”_ si sentì rimbombare nella mente.

Rey deglutì nervosamente. Sperò di riuscire a fuggire prima di dover essere costretta ad affrontarlo. Cominciò a correre senza pensarci due volte.

\------------------------------------------ 

Kylo Ren riusciva a sentire, quasi a gustare la concitazione che percepiva dalla Jedi in fuga. Doveva ammettere che ammirava la tenacia e la cocciutaggine con cui si teneva stretta i pensieri, anche se questo le richiedeva parecchie energie.  
Forse era meglio che le avesse spese per scappare, piuttosto che per tenerlo fuori dalla sua testa. Erano molto, molto vicini e non importava quanto veloce potesse andare.

Fortunatamente lui e la sua fedele discepola avevano un vantaggio non poco indifferente.

Alema correva davanti a lui, seguendo il lupo senza alcuna esitazione. Vedendo la sicurezza con cui si muoveva, era chiaro che il segugio fosse sulla pista giusta e Kylo non ebbe alcun dubbio, perché aveva speso molto tempo ad addestrarlo a questo scopo.

La giungla stava per aprirsi davanti a loro: la piramide di pietra si poteva già scorgere tra il folto fogliame.

\------------------------------------------

Rey superò con un balzo il basso perimetro che circondava il tempio. Si rese conto di non aver dosato molto le forze nel farlo perché quasi ruzzolò avanti con tutto il corpo quando i suoi piedi trovarono la terra.

Le cadde la borsa, ma non perse tempo a girarsi e raccoglierla. Dall’altra parte dell’ampio sagrato, ed oltre la coltre della vegetazione, sentiva avvicinarsi il ringhio del lupo di Kylo Ren. Non aveva un attimo da perdere!

Scattò in una corsa a perdifiato verso la porta del tempio. Doveva entrare o tutta quella fatica non avrebbe avuto senso perché Kylo Ren l’avrebbe sicuramente raggiunta!

Rey corse l’ultima decina di metri mettendoci tutta sé stessa e quasi non ci credette quando posò le mani sulle spesse e pesanti porte. Bastava solo che spingesse…

Fu buttata improvvisamente a terra da un’ombra nera che era grossa almeno quando lei. Si difese, si dimenò e cercò di levarsela di dosso come poté, ma non aveva nessuna possibilità contro l’enorme segugio nero. Il suo peso la inchiodò a terra, le grosse zampe le tenevano giù il petto e la spalla destra. Rey si ritrovò col viso ad un centimetro da quel muso scuro e rimase saggiamente immobile mentre sentiva due serie di passi che si avvicinavano. _Maledizione!_

“Kubo!”, disse Kylo Ren ad alta voce.

L’animale rizzò le orecchie e si girò subito al richiamo del padrone, ma non si mosse.

Rey trattenne il respiro mentre Kylo Ren le arrivava di fianco, abbassandosi sui talloni. Le vesti scure si distesero intorno a lui, aprendosi morbide come seta sul terreno polveroso. Sentiva i suoi occhi neri fissarla da sotto il cappuccio. Prendendo coraggio Rey si girò a guardarlo con aria di sfida.

Il lupo scelse proprio quel momento per leccarle la guancia.

“Kubo va via!” disse lui con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. “Lascia che chi ha perso si rialzi.”

Il lupo la leccò ancora prima di obbedire e togliere il suo peso dal suo stomaco. Rey lo osservò come si guarda un traditore mentre si sedeva tranquillo sulle zampe di fianco al padrone.

Anche Alema, che intanto li aveva raggiunti, gli si pose di fianco accarezzando l’animale vigorosamente.

“Madame Rey, questa volta ha perso.” disse la giovane Twi'lek raggiante “Abbiamo vinto noi!” continuò mentre guardava Kylo annuire.

Rey si tirò su a sedere e si scrollò di dosso la polvere. “Ne sei così sicura? Ho raggiunto il tempio: tecnicamente sono salva.” Sapeva di starsi arrampicando sugli specchi: non era una che sapeva perdere. Non lo era mai stata.

“Madame Rey!” si lamentò Alema “Non erano così i patti.” Le girò intorno fermandosi davanti alle porte. L’allieva ci mise le mani sopra, spinse un paio di volte, ma non si mossero. “E’ ancora chiusa. La regola era che dovevamo trovarvi prima che entraste nel tempio.”

Non aveva senso discutere con la giovane padawan, sapeva che non l’avrebbe spuntata attaccandosi ad un particolare. Rey abbassò la testa accettando a malincuore la sconfitta. 

Sentì il risolino divertito di Kylo mentre si tirava su e si abbassava il cappuccio sulle spalle. Il suo viso diventò subito serio, in una veloce mimica che solo lui aveva. Evidentemente era ansioso di porre fine a quella lunghissima giornata di addestramento perché non perse tempo a concludere la lezione della giovane Twi'lek.

“Sei stata brava oggi, Alema.” le disse con velato orgoglio. La ragazza quasi saltellò dalla gioia a quel complimento, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi lakku bluastri.

“Maestro, manterrà la promessa?” chiese speranzosa.

Rey guardò il viso di Kylo addolcirsi un poco mentre annuiva e le rispondeva.

“Certamente.”

La ragazza sorrise e si mise in moto subito, eccitata dalla prospettiva di poter pilotale per la prima volta la navicella del proprio maestro. Kylo non faceva sedere mai nessuno alla guida del suo shuttle e questa possibilità era veramente una ricompensa importante agli occhi della discepola. 

Alema fece un piccolo cenno con la testa, in segno di saluto e di rispetto versi i propri maestri, e si mise subito a correre verso la piattaforma di atterraggio seguita a ruota dal lupo. Era evidentemente impaziente di iniziare subito i preparativi di routine per la partenza, ora che aveva la nave tutta per sé. Un entusiasmo che Rey, come pilota, capiva molto bene.

Quando fu abbastanza lontana, Kylo le prese la mano e la tirò su da terra in un gesto fluido. Ricominciò a guardarla in modo divertito e lei rimase ferma mentre iniziò a togliergli delle foglie che le erano rimaste nei capelli.

“Stai perdendo colpi, Rey. Non sei più abituata alle arrampicate?” le disse prendendola palesemente in giro.

“Avrei voluto vedere te, tutto il giorno su quella montagna. Saresti scivolato sul primo sasso!” gli disse un po’ imbronciata.

“Vorrei ricordarti che hai proposto tu tutta questa messinscena.”

“Mi era sembrato che ti piacesse come idea.” 

Lui rispose scrollando le spalle e l’attirò a sé. Rey si lasciò stringere volentieri dalle sue braccia, e posò d’istinto la guancia sul suo petto chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì il suo cuore battere stabile e forte, mentre respirava profondamente.

Kylo lasciò un po’ la presa e lo sentì attingere alla Forza, facendo aprire le grandi porte davanti a loro. Rey sollevò la testa e lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“E’ molto tempo che non entro qui.” disse deglutendo pesantemente. Corrugò la fronte e Rey vide come cercava di dominare ogni muscolo del suo viso. Quando fu sufficientemente soddisfatto del suo auto controllo, entrarono fianco a fianco nel grande atrio, spaventando gli uccelli e scimmie che avevano preso dimora nell’enorme struttura abbandonata.

Il Praxeum era in rovina sia dentro che fuori, e portava ancora i segni della disfatta dell’ Accademia Jedi fondata da Luke Skywalker.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo sospirò, ritrovandosi per la prima volta dopo anni nella sua vecchia scuola. Lì aveva appreso tutto quello che sapeva del Lato Chiaro della Forza. Aveva imparato a meditare, usare la telecinesi, la telepatia e si era allenato in tutte le Forme Jedi della spada laser.

Purtroppo era anche dove aveva cominciato a studiare e praticare di nascosto il Lato Oscuro. Quella sua _colpa_ era ancora visibile lì sotto i suoi occhi, solo che ora invece che di cadaveri e grida, era fatta di polvere e vuoto.

Strinse la mano di Rey senza volerlo e cercando inconsciamente, come aveva fatto tante volte, la motivazione per andare avanti. Sentì le sue dita sottili ricambiare dolcemente quella stretta e nella Forza sentì il desiderio di conforto e perdono che le nascevano nel cuore.

Si ritrovò a pensare per la milionesima volta che, come la vita che aveva ancora, non si meritava Rey. Così come non si meritava l’aria che respirava. Purtroppo, nessuna corte aveva avuto il coraggio di giustiziarlo. L’unica cosa che l’aveva salvato era il sangue Skywalker che gli circolava nelle vene. Quell’eredità che aveva testardamente rifiutato per una parte della sua esistenza, era l’unica cosa che ora gli permetteva di stare in piedi lì, sul proverbiale luogo del delitto, con una piccola Jedi al suo fianco.

“Kylo?” le sussurrò lei. Non si era reso conto che si era fermato di colpo. Mise da parte per un attimo i pensieri lugubri e si guardò intorno, cercando nella memoria dove fossero le scale che portavano alle terrazze superiori. Si ricordò di quando si rifugiava lassù a contemplare la vista di Yavin 4. Non si era dimenticato di quella bellezza e voleva mostrargliele.

Sul fondo della sala vide una che rampa sembrava ancora in piedi, o perlomeno sembrava percorribile. Si rimise in moto, invitando Rey a seguirlo tirandole appena la mano.

Camminarono in silenzio, ascoltando i rumori della giungla che aveva preso possesso di quello che una volta era stato un ricettacolo di conoscenza. Lui aveva divorato quel sapere in modo avido e sconsiderato, invece di deliziarsi ed accrescere la comprensione della Forza.

 _“Che sciocco che sono stato”_ pensò tra sé e sé mentre facevano le scale. Per gran parte della sua vita aveva considerato Ben Solo un debole ed uno stupido, ma aveva capito nel peggiore dei modi che se lo era stato, le ragioni erano ben diverse da quelle a cui si era aggrappato. 

Per questo aveva mantenuto il nome di Kylo, nonostante sua madre ancora storceva il naso quando lo chiamava così. Ben Solo meritava di riposare: troppe ingiurie, menzogne e offese gli aveva caricato sulle spalle per anni. 

Kylo invece doveva ancora guadagnarsi il diritto di vivere, e di essere perdonato. Doveva andare avanti e cercare di fare ammenda per quel ragazzo perduto tanti anni prima.

\------------------------------------------ 

La vista dalla terrazza era incredibile, pensò Rey. Vedeva le cime degli alberi, e la montagna su cui era stata fino a poco prima, inondate dalla luce del tramonto. Da lì riusciva anche a vedere lo spiazzo con lo shuttle di Kylo!

Una raffica di vento li investi improvvisamente, facendoli avvicinare d’istinto. Sentì il braccio di Kylo dietro la schiena e subito dopo si sentì stretta al suo fianco. Sentiva che la sua mente era un tumulto di emozioni. Come poteva dargli torto? Quel posto aveva segnato a fuoco la sua vita, nel bene e nel male.

Rey però sapeva quanto l’uomo che le stava accanto fosse pieno di risorse. Lo aveva visto rialzarsi dopo aver preso colpi che avrebbero ucciso chiunque. Lo aveva visto resistere al comando schiacciante di Snoke, che gli ordinava di uccidere lei e la madre senza alcuna pietà. Lo aveva visto rialzarsi dopo essere caduto in ginocchio ai piedi di Luke Skywlaker, mostrandogli la nuca come si faceva ad un boia.

Non sarebbe stato questo posto diroccato a spezzarlo.

“Forse dovremmo ricostruirlo.” gli disse Rey. La speranza era sempre al primo posto nei suoi pensieri e in quel momento era più forte di qualsiasi nervosismo che poteva avere nel suggerire quell’ipotesi. “Ad Alema piacerebbe stare qui. Forse anche agli altri padawan.”

“Forse.” rispose piano Kylo mentre guardava ancora il tramonto. “Probabilmente verrebbero molto volentieri se gli diciamo che è infestato dai fantasmi.”

Rey rise divertita, non pensando a come poteva avere un retrogusto quasi macabro quello che aveva appena detto. Guardò Kylo con affetto e quando lo vide con l’ombra di un sorriso capì che se era in grado di scherzare su questo argomento, forse un altro tassello della sua anima si stava lentamente rimettendo a posto.

Era sicura che Forza trasportò a lui quel sentimento di fiducia che aveva nei suoi confronti, perché si girò a guardarla con occhi pieni di gratitudine. 

Kylo le sollevò il mento con le dita e guardandola negli occhi le passò il pollice sulle labbra, le schiuse piano la bocca e la baciò. Rey rispose subito con entusiasmo e gli mise le braccia al collo, affondandogli le mani nei capelli mentre si tirava sulle punte.

Spesso quando si baciavano sentivano ancora quel senso di vittoria che solo chi è reduce di una guerra può provare. Erano vivi, insieme, e a volte si guardavano ancora con un po’ di stupore pensando a questo piccolo miracolo. 

Sentì la mano sinistra di Kylo salirle lungo spina dorsale e con le dita accarezzarle la nuca, mentre la destra le stringeva la vita possessivamente.

Rey si aggrappò ancora di più al suo collo ed alla sua bocca, mentre la sua mente si svuotava da ogni pensiero che non fosse Kylo. 

I loro respiri diventavano sempre più corti, più veloci e il mondo si riduceva a loro, mentre le dita affondavano nei vestiti e nella pelle, accese dalla scintilla del desiderio.

C’erano state volte, all’inizio della loro relazione, in cui il sesso era stato quasi come un puro esercizio ginnico tra di loro, ancora troppo persi nelle loro insicurezze e nei loro tumulti interiori. Erano come satelliti impazziti che orbitavano l’uno attorno all’altro, a volte tanto vicini da scontrarsi, a volte tanto lontani da perdersi per sempre.

Si erano resi velocemente conto però che quella caccia, quella ricerca spasmodica che sembravano compiere l’uno del corpo dell’altro, non aveva niente a che fare con le loro esigenze fisiche.

Il piacere fine a sé stesso non bastò più e quando entrambi vennero a patti col proprio egoismo, finalmente sazio dopo una vita di rifiuti guidata da un desiderio di _prendere_ senza _dare_ , scoprirono di essere capaci di una generosità che non sapevano di avere.

Una benevolenza che prima di tutto scoprirono verso loro stessi, e che poi furono capaci di dimostrare l’uno all’altro.

 _(E’ possibile amare, se non ci si ama per primi?_ Le disse un giorno Leia Organa. _)_

Divennero amanti, trovando un equilibrio inaspettato e straordinario. 

La passione che provavano l’uno per l’altro era travolgente, come se tutto il fervore che una volta sfogavano cercando di uccidersi, ora trovava posto solo nel loro letto.

Kylo si stava chinando su di lei mentre gli cingeva le spalle muscolose, la sua bocca presa in una veloce discesa lungo il suo collo in un alternarsi di labbra e denti. Fece scivolare le sue piccole mani sulle sue scapole per poi riportarle in fretta tra di loro e sul suo petto. Armeggiò maldestramente col fermaglio del suo mantello prima di riuscire a sganciarlo, facendo scivolare il tessuto scuro dalle sue spalle.

Si ritrovarono presto a terra, mentre le loro mani afferravano, accarezzavano e frugavano attraverso i vestiti, impazienti come due ragazzini. La stoffa distesa della sua cappa non era sufficiente a non farle sentire la pietra mentre si stendeva sulla schiena, ma Rey non si lamentò per nulla.

Kylo le stava mostrando nella mente tutta l’adorazione che provava per lei mentre le slacciava i bottoni che tenevano chiusa la sua blusa. Le sue lunghe dita le accarezzavano la scollatura appena trovata, rimpiazzate in fretta dalla sua bocca.

Rey gli chiuse le braccia intorno al collo, stringendosi la sua testa al petto e affondando le mani nei suoi capelli morbidi. Kylo ricambiò la stretta, prendendole in fretta i fianchi, prima di tornare ad occuparsi dei suoi vestiti. Rey si lasciò andare un gemito improvviso quando la sua bocca finalmente trovò i suoi seni e chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo più a guardare le luci che piano piano spuntavano nel cielo serale.

“Kylo?” lo chiamò con un filo di voce quando la sua bocca scese ancora. Le stava stuzzicando l’ombelico, strofinandovi prima il naso e poi pizzicando con i denti.

“Mmh?” le rispose lui con noncuranza, reticente nel distogliere la sua attenzione dal suo corpo. Kylo disegnò un cerchio con la lingua attorno ad un seno e Rey sospirò stringendo un pugno dei suoi capelli neri.

Soddisfatto dalla sua reazione, lui sollevò un poco la testa e appoggiando poi il mento sulla sua pancia, la guardò con finta innocenza.

“Alema ha avuto la sua ricompensa. Sto solo reclamando la mia.” le disse come se fosse la naturale spiegazione. Le sue mani scivolarono lungo i fianchi snelli lasciando dietro un brivido sulla pelle, prima di concentrarsi sulla cintura dei pantaloni.

Le stelle brillavano sulle loro teste come una benedizione. 

_(continua nel secondo capitolo con un rating E. se non siete a vostro agio, non c’è problema, potete fermarvi qui.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note del primo capitolo:**  
>    
>  Questo racconto partecipa al progetto Reylotropia proposto sul tumblr <http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/>  
>  Invito chi fosse in dubbio a rompere gli indugi e partecipare! E’ aperto a tutti. ^__^  
>    
>  _Yavin 4_ : è la quarta luna di Yavin. Nell’universo Legend di Star Wars ospita l’Accademia Jedi fondata da Luke Skywalker  
>  _Praxeum:_ nome dell’Accademia Jedi  
>  _Alema Rar_ : noto personaggio dell’universo Legend. Qui l’ho usato con ampia licenza letteraria.
> 
> Se leggete in inglese vi consiglio [Like young Gods](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5712727), è stata la mia inspirazione come ambientazione, oltre a essere un'eccellente Reylo AU fic.
> 
>  _Solo gli amanti sopravvivono_ : è un film di Jim Jarmusch con Tom Hiddleston e Tilda Swinton che adoro.  
>    
>  Sono stata molto dubbiosa sulla piega che doveva avere questa storia. All’inizio è nata proprio come una caccia al Jedi vera e propria, ma mentre la scrivevo è venuto quasi naturale rigirarla in un addestramento, sfruttandolo poi per descrivere una relazione consolidata tra Rey e Kylo. Anche la scena di sesso è venuta praticamente da sè. L’ho spezzata in due, perché anche se io non ho nessun problema nè a leggerle nè a scriverle, capisco che altri possano sentirsi a disagio. Spero comunque che il racconto sia godibile.
> 
> Venite a trovarmi su tumblr: <http://kotay111.tumblr.com/>  
> 


	2. Capitolo 2

Kylo le fece scivolare il cotone sulle gambe e cominciò a baciarle la pelle piano, prima sopra e poi all’interno delle cosce, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano le natiche.

Ancora una volta Rey ebbe la prova di come la violenza che aveva dominato una parte della sua vita, non era riuscita a distruggere del tutto la gentilezza che c’era in lui. La tenerezza che gli dimostrava era stata disseppellita dalla moltitudine di dolore e bugie che lo avevano accompagnato mentre percorreva le vie del Lato Oscuro, tornando alla luce come se niente l’avesse macchiata.

Il sapersi oggetto di quella venerazione ed affetto le dava alla testa tutte le volte e faceva sentire Rey unica nella galassia. 

Quando le sue labbra raggiunsero il pube, quell’ebbrezza prese il sopravvento su qualsiasi pensiero razionale. Quando fu la lingua a toccarle il sesso, strinse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare dalle sensazioni.

Nel corso della sua vita Rey era stata abbandonata, lasciata a vivere di stenti e poi caricata col peso del futuro dei Jedi. Nella difficoltà aveva trovato vanto nel controllo che aveva nelle sue capacità. Ma quando stava con lui era quasi terrorizzata dalla fiducia con cui si lasciava andare nelle sue mani.

Le dita di Kylo si unirono alla lingua, affondandogli nella carne, ed iniziarono a muoversi dolcemente dentro di lei con un ritmo dapprima lento e squisito per poi incrementare di intensità, gareggiando col proprio respiro irregolare.

Rey si crogiolò languidamente nell’incanto di quel tocco, nella cadenza precisa, voluta e nel modo in cui incurvava leggermente le lunghe dita verso la fine, facendola gemere in una pioggia di scintille invisibili.

Affondò le unghie nelle braccia di Kylo mentre il piacere culminò nell’orgasmo.

Allentò la presa, ma non lasciò i suoi bicipiti, sentendo irresistibile il bisogno di tenersi e ancorarsi a lui in quel fiume in piena di sensazioni. La testa le girava dietro agli occhi chiusi, mentre i neurotrasmettitori inondavano il suo corpo con una delizia di emozioni ovattate.

Kylo estrasse piano le dita, baciandola ancora e ancora, dedicandosi con generosità a mantenere intatto il suo piacere.

Rilassandosi Rey sentì prima gonfiarsi il cuore di affetto e poi successivamente del bisogno incontrollato e innegabile di dimostrargli a sua volta quanto lo desiderasse.

\------------------------------------------ 

Kylo si ritrovò presto a fare cambio di  posizione con Rey. I suoi vestiti non erano più tanto complicati da togliere come quelli che indossava come un Cavaliere di Ren, ma lei litigò un paio di volte con la cintura prima di riuscire a sganciarla ed aprire i lembi del suo kimono Jedi. Una volta fatto gli si mise a cavalcioni con decisione, le ginocchia strette sui suoi fianchi, mentre gli passava le mani sul petto nudo e si chinava a baciarlo.

La guardò rapito, steso sul suo mantello, mentre si raddrizzava: i capelli in disordine, le vesti aperte e la bocca socchiusa. Era come la visione di una dea benevola circondata da una corona di stelle.

Per l’ennesima volta si chiese perché avesse scelto proprio lui, perché un essere fatto di una Luce tanto accecante come la sua si fosse degnato di dargli una seconda occasione nella vita.

 _“Perché ti amo.”_ gli rispose nella testa sommessamente.  
  
Kylo voleva dargli una risposta altrettanto piena e sincera, ma non riuscì ad assemblare mezza risposta coerente, ammutolito da come Rey lo prese nella mano dopo avergli aperto i pantaloni. Le sue dita sottili si chiudevano e si aprivano mentre stimolavano il suo membro ed il respiro gli si spezzò e si fece sempre più corto quando la sua bocca si unì alle mani.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi involontariamente e non capì razionalmente quanto rimase così, perso nel piacere che gli stava regalando così di buon grado. Quando Rey decise che ne aveva abbastanza o che, forse al contrario, voleva di più, lo lasciò e si sollevò, raddrizzandosi per poi discendere, accogliendo la sua erezione in un gemito all’unisono.  
Rey si piegò in avanti, i loro corpi uniti, gli occhi incollati e lo baciò più volte, per poi tornare seduta e cominciare a muoversi.  
  
Le loro menti si cercarono e si ricongiunsero, in quel legame unico ed esclusivo che in questi momenti racchiudeva tutta la galassia nelle loro anime. L’amore che provava per lei, che caparbiamente aveva cercato prima di soffocare e poi di non coltivare, ora lo accettava e lo manifestava condividendolo con gioia. Il suo più grande nemico, quella la paura che lo aveva accompagnato agli inizi della loro relazione, ora era svanita. Amarla non gli dava più il terrore, ma gli regalava una speranza che mai aveva avuto nella sua vita.

E in quel momento essa aveva il sapore dolce e intenso del piacere più umano, ritmico e incalzante come la velocità con cui battevano i loro cuori e s’incontravano i loro corpi.

Il tripudio dell’orgasmo l’investi, le fronti imperlate, le bocche schiuse in un lamento vittorioso. Rey, esausta, gli si stese sul petto, le sue dita s’incurvavano deliziosamente sulla sua pelle, la guancia appoggiata sul suo battito. 

Kylo la abbracciò con trasporto, meravigliandosi sempre per quanto la sentiva così minuta e fragile rispetto a sé. Sospirò, e cominciò ad accarezzarle la schiena, rinnovandole ancora una volta nelle loro menti quel giuramento di non lasciarla mai che le aveva fatto una mattina piovosa su Ahch-To.

Sperò di stare lì ancora per un po’, rallegrandosi di quell'atto che aveva finalmente prodotto un ricordo positivo in quella che ora era solo una tomba, ma sentì Rey rabbrividire nella frescura della sera.

A malincuore si divisero e si richiusero i vestiti con cura, facendo attenzione a sistemarsi i dettagli ed i capelli. Alema non era una sciocca, ma loro erano pur sempre i Maestri ed il decoro e il rispetto era fondamentale, anche nei confronti di una discepola.

Kylo si alzò per primo, porgendo la mano all’amata. Rey si tirò su e si stiracchiò pigramente, mentre lui scrollava la polvere dal suo mantello. Il cielo era sereno, luminoso di stelle, e i primi canti degli animali notturni cominciavano a risuonare nell’aria. Respirò a pieni polmoni, leggero come non si era mai sentito in quel luogo carico di memorie.

“Hai ragione. Questa idea della caccia mi piace. Dovremmo rifarla.” le disse stuzzicandola.

Rey lo guardò con occhi sognanti, ma non mancò di dargli subito dopo un buffetto sulla spalla fingendo oltraggio.

“Che arrogante!” ripetè lei.  
  
Kylo le catturò la mano che l'aveva colpito, baciandole il palmo aperto. _"Solo per te, amore mio. Solo per te."_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note del secondo capitolo:**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Credo di essere stata posseduta dallo spirito di un libro Harmony mentre scrivevo questa scena (chi li ha mai letti poi?). Spero solo non sia troppo ridicola. Ai lettori l’ardua sentenza…  
> 
> 
>   
>  Questo racconto partecipa al progetto Reylotropia proposto sul tumblr <http://fromitalywithreylo.tumblr.com/>  
>  Invito chi fosse in dubbio a rompere gli indugi e partecipare! E’ aperto a tutti. ^__^  
> 
> 
> Venite a trovarmi su tumblr: <http://kotay111.tumblr.com/>


End file.
